


Paws For The Cause

by steviekat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Darling, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, Pets, Smitten Erik, Who wouldn't adopt a dog from Charles?, pet shelter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviekat/pseuds/steviekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Paws for the Cause animal rescue society, where we will do our best to help find a furry friend that is most suited to you and your way of life. With so many potential pets looking for a home why not have a chat with one of our volunteers? We're sure you and your new best friend will be enjoying each others company in no time!</p>
<p>Erik Lehnsherr never stood a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws For The Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/gifts).



> Prompt: Charles Xavier volunteers for an animal rescue society. One blustery autumn day, he's with his friends in the park, helping showcase the dogs up for adoption at their shelter that week/month. Erik Lehnsherr is the single, hot, grumpy/stressed/sad businessman/lawyer/electrician/whatever who doesn't have time for a dog - who doesn't know what kind of dog he likes - who needs Charles' advice on the best kind for his lifestyle - who needs to come into the shelter and help socialize the dogs, especially when Charles is there - etc.  
> Fluffy fluffy fluff, please! And a happy ending. :D

Erik Lehnsherr does not do dogs.[1]

That isn’t to say that he would appreciate a cat any more, but at least they possess the common decency to appear uninterested and uncaring of their food slaves. Dogs, on the other hand, display enthusiastic affection way too openly for his liking, as if slobbery kisses and lovingly shed fur will equate to that level of affection being bestowed upon them in return. This desperate bid for attention is pitiable at best. They also come in only two varieties; too large to be controlled or too small to not prove a constant annoyance. That isn’t to say that Erik himself isn’t a strong man capable of calling any primitive, canine life form to heel with a single command no matter the size, but he had perceived those large beasts lolling about during his morning runs, or simply bounding off after squirrels and he has no patience to deal with either. And at the opposite end of the spectrum, he puts up with enough constant high pitched yapping from Emma at work to need a companion at home to pick up the slack.

The time and effort required to keep a dog entertained would be more than he had ever even considered putting into any of his past relationships. While he can appreciate that throwing a ball is easier than having to take important time out of work, which he could be using to better his own product range with new designs and upgrades, to pretend to be interested in whatever his flavour of the week is talking about. This, however, does not make having to clean up droppings any more appealing.

Another thing Erik Lehnsherr _does not do_ is let himself be distracted by a pretty face, and by extension go out of his way to please said pretty face.

“Oh, good afternoon sir! How may Paws for the Cause animal rescue society help you today?”

His list may be up for re-evaluation.

Somewhere along the way his afternoon had taken an unexpected divergence. He’d decided to take a walk through central park for his lunch break opposed to staying in and working through it right up until his next meeting, too many new interns clucking around him like inefficient chickens, falling over themselves to hand him weak coffee and stutter through messages. Better to brave any Thursday afternoon crowds in the park then finally commit acts of retribution against the universe for his torments.[2]

The one concession he had made to the surprisingly blustery autumn day was to throw a magenta scarf around his neck over his standard three piece suit , the soft cashmere putting minimal effort into actually warming his skin but receiving high marks for the contrast it created with his pale eyes; highlighting their severity in ways Erik could only appreciate. His unanticipated companion, on the other hand, had swaddled his short stature in layers of wool and fluff. A dark cardigan could only be described as cuddling the obviously exuberant body within, practically vibrating with excitement under the soft material. The matching scarf and fingerless glove combo, lumpy and obviously handmade by someone unused to such acts of domesticity but no less charming in spite of but rather more so because of it[3], was a shade of blue that served to highlight the unnaturally vibrant shade of those eyes. Eyes that gazed up at him like portals from another world, pulling him in deeply but instead of drowning it felt like a liberation; a hand pulling him to the surface and finally _finally_ he could breathe again.

Those eyes had enchanted him from across the park, only meeting his for a second but the damage was done. No survivors. Without a thought he had verged from the path, feet moving of their own violation, ignoring the squeals of small children and the barks of dogs overjoyed by the attention until he stood on the grass in front of this creature.  Who had apparently continued talking.

“-and really everyone needs a lovely home and you do look rather lovely-ah! I mean like you could provide a lovely home, do you have any idea what kind of breed you’re looking for? That was rather too many lovelies wasn’t it? But we do have a rather extensive variety so I’m sure we’ll have a perfect little companion for you-or did you just want to meet some of our lodgers, so to say, and go from there? And actually-”

“?”

Well, that certainly couldn’t have been described as anything close to words but it had done the trick of stopping those obscenely red lips from forming more sentences to further addle his mind. And how he had not immediately noticed that shade of red, framed the way it was against the palest of skin and sprinkling of freckles, only proved to Erik that something very wrong was happening here.

He cleared his throat, adopting an expression reserved for important board meetings and interns that had never failed to intimidate his opponent into submission[4] with the hopes of clearing from this beautiful mans memory his embarrassing first impression. Instead of the desired effect he was thwarted by earnest eyes and a bright smile coloured by just a touch of amusement.

“I...what?”

His apparent lack of eloquence today earned him a further brightening of said smile.

“Let’s begin again shall we? Good afternoon, I’m Charles, and it’s a pleasure to make you’re acquaintance.”

One of the cheerfully woollen hands was offered. Handshakes, something Erik had long ago mastered the art of and would be able to perform even under the watch of blue eyes. A steady gaze and a grip just this side of too firm to assert his control over the situation. Except the moment those short but sturdy fingers grazed along his palm to connect them he found himself gently cradling the proffered appendage within his own, larger hand.

“Erik.”

“Erik,” pronounced in soft, English vowels and followed by the most rapid of lip licks, as if tasting the word, “well, Erik, we are here today to showcase some of the dogs the Paws for the Cause rescue society currently has that are raring to find a new home.”

And had he been able to tear his gaze away from Charles sooner this much would have been abundantly clear. Surrounding them on the grass were numerous handlers clutching the leads to an abundance of dogs, many of which were receiving attention from children and adults alike.  In fact, Erik was disgusted to only now note, the hand not currently still being held by Erik’s own was itself attached to a pom-pom of a dog that yipped unpleasantly now he focused his attention on it, before tugging on its lead.

“Oh, sorry my love! I was just about to take you back over to Sean wasn’t I? I can trust you to only run over to him can’t I little one?” The fluff ball bolted to a gangly ginger teen close by the second it was released, Erik dropping the hand within his grasp just as suddenly in a hope to salvage what little was left of his dignity.

“I would not consider myself to be a dog person.” The devastating force of those eyes was instantly trained upon him at his confession and Erik rallied his resolve to not crumble under the pressure of the disappointed expression and retract that still completely true statement.

“But with so many different breeds and forms of variety how can you make such a blanket statement? Surely that’s like saying you don’t consider yourself to be a people person?”[5]

“Well, I suppose I have made the effort of walking over here. I could be...persuaded otherwise?” 

“Of course! Thank you for giving them a chance my friend, you won’t be disappointed! Maybe someone on the smaller side if you aren’t yet a dog lover.”

He would definitely appreciate someone on the smaller side if Charles was offering, his small stature could be so easily pressed down by his own looming height and-

 Thankfully he _didn’t_ voice that thought, instead dutifully trailing after Charles quick, excited steps and since when did he ‘dutifully’ follow anyone? Erik Lehnsherr is no one’s obedient lap dog. Unfortunately, the second Charles glanced back to ensure he had followed he made sure to quicken his pace to match that set by of those short but surprisingly fast legs,  which must be propelled by enthusiasm alone. And maybe he wouldn’t mind being at the beck and call of this tiny, cheerful creature. As long as Emma never finds out. Ever.

Charles had led them over to the gangly teen from earlier, Sean was it?, who was grappling with at least 4 small dogs; attempting and failing to untangle their leads from around his legs while the pom-pom proclaimed it’s excitement with loud, regular yips. The boy gushed his thanks as Charles lifted two of the runts into the air to ease his job, completely unmindful of the way fur was now sticking to his cardigan.

“No problem at all Sean, they seem to have you a little caught up. I just came over to show Erik here some of these little guys, he’s considering becoming a first time dog owner, isn’t that just groovy?” One of the sausage shaped wriggling creatures in his arms chose that moment to bestow frantic kisses to Charles face, and his pealing laughter sent Erik’s heart into embarrassing little stutters. Apparently he appeared as besotted on the outside as in judging from the way Sean looked between him and Charles as his lips twitched into a lazy smirk.

“I bet he is.” Drugged up brat.

“I don’t know a lot about dogs I’m afraid, so I can’t be sure, but is that one cocking its leg to pee on you or is it just playing?” Erik was certain he had more teeth on display than most people are comfortable with when he grinned at Sean’s flailed attempts to scoot the dog by his leg onto a different patch of grass before it could soil him. He entirely failed. And that would teach him to catch Erik at a less than strong moment.

“Oh dear, do you need a hand Sean!”

“Nonono not these pants, fuck me I’ll have to learn how to use the washing machine now-It’s fine Charles, maybe take him to see some of the others while I sort this out. And maybe tell Alex to lend me his trousers? Actually make that a definitely.”

Charles deposited the two mutts onto the grass, looking for a second like he’d step in to lend a hand regardless but instead nodded and grasped Erik’s hand, aiming them at a table set up with pamphlets about canine care and refreshments. Erik tried not to stare down at their rejoined hands.

“I am so sorry, I promise that hardly ever happens and they can be so easily trained and not a problem at all to care for-”

“It’s fine Charles, accidents happen,” he interjected before Charles could work himself up into any more of a flurry. He could get used to this hand holding thing.

“I was just hoping they would be able to convince you to change your stance on being a dog person, they’re just such fascinating creatures! When you think about how different genetic traits can be carried down for generations to create the different breeds. Did you know it is a mutation in the T-box transcription factor T gene C189G which causes natural docking of the tail in some breeds? Which is certainly useful for breeders considering how many countries now ban the docking of tails, and rightly so I might add.”

“I...didn’t know that,” but he’d remember it if it made those eyes twinkle at him again, “my line of business is more to do with metals and mechanics. And while I may not be as into this dog thing as yourself, I agree they shouldn’t be partially butchered for simple aesthetics. We are what we are, and that ought to be accepted[6].”

He must have said something right, because Charles peeked over his shoulder to throw a delighted grin his way. They’d stopped at the table, his hand left vacant for a curl of hair to be pushed behind an ear while the other poured a cup of water.

“Mechanics you say? I probably should have asked you earlier, sorry I’ve been so caught up in the excitement today, but does that pay enough for you to have a relatively large home? For a dog to have space I mean, that must have sounded so rude!”

“It’s fine Charles,” he chuckled while accepting the cup, “and yes I’m fortunate enough to own a penthouse not far from this park actually. Ideal for walks I’d suppose?” Definitely large enough to house a dog if he really does end up taking one home, which he was beginning to suspect he would if only not to disappoint that soft face.

He’d never minded the emptiness of his apartment, in fact enjoying the freedom to do as he pleased and when. Its location was prime, building clean and well managed and his furnishings catering to his every need. Now he couldn’t help but imagine coming home to something more than a stoically bubbling coffee machine. Maybe a bright smile and excited chatter, books on genetics and animal care seamlessly weaving into his bookcases.[7] Instead of using the park simply for morning runs and to get away from interns perhaps it could be a place for long walks filled with discussions that would help shape a relationship and uncover more about each other.

“I work fairly long hours, but if I want my dog in the building then I’ll have my dog in the building. So, who would _you_ recommend for me?”

His first statement earned him an amused chuckle, hidden behind one woollen hand. Charles tipped his head to the side, cascades of curls flopping over with the movement and framing his pale face in a manor Erik was finding distressingly charming. Short fingers migrated to the side of his head, rubbing two of them against his forehead in contemplation.

“Well my friend, I may need a moment to think of your perfect match. I assume you wouldn’t want anyone too high maintenance and based on your earlier reaction no one overly loud. Perhaps someone fairly independent but still friendly and loyal I’d think.”

Charles perched back onto the table while he contemplated, and a small movement by his feet drew Erik’s eyes down to notice a tiny little nose had poked out from under the table cloth and prodded lightly at Charles’ foot.

Charles too must have noticed as he let out a little noise of excitement.

“Oh my darling this is where he carried you off to then. While we’re here Erik I simply must introduce you to little Professor here!”

Charles stooped and produced from under the table a small little creature with the floppiest ears Erik had ever seen. And suddenly he found himself faced with two sets of strikingly blue eyes.  The small, long haired creature snuggled into Charles’ neck for a second before giving one soft bark in his direction.

“I think he would like to say hello properly!”

Erik, under normal circumstances, wouldn't allow a dog to be thrust into his face and should not have found the experience anything less than infuriating, but the way the little thing calmly nuzzled his cheek before pulling back was nothing but endearing.

“Ah, hello Professor.”

“Mmh he likes you, I can tell.” Curled in Charles’ arms like that it seemed even smaller but stayed surprisingly well behaved, only gazing between them with a pink tongue lolling out with quiet happiness. “He’s a King Charles Spaniel, although I suspect he has some Corgi in him due to his smaller than average stature for the breed. It may also be why he’s quite beautifully displaying the side effect of the merle gene- his discoloured blue eyes and diluted colour in his nose. Isn’t that right Professor?”

“He is...” Cute? Painfully adorable, especially with the two of them looking at him with the same puppy dog eyed innocence? A multitude of other descriptors he’d never expected he’d even think but this day seemed to have changed a lot of things? He, perhaps more embarrassingly, blurted out “Perfection.” under the watch of those eyes.

“Well aren’t you a charmer Erik. I think you deserve to hold him for that,” and without preamble he had an armful of silky fur, a cheerfully beating tail knocking against his side and two little paws perched daintily against his chest for leverage.

“He’s very light, are they meant to be this light? Maybe he ought to be fed more. Do you need more donations for food?” And here he stood, finding himself fussing over one of the affectionate creatures he had always looked down on with scorn. How the mighty fall.

“He’s quite alright my friend, or as well as we could hope for. He gets into moods sometimes where he prefers not to eat you see. He had an accident which left his back legs very weak and on some days almost entirely useless. It leaves him a bit depressed at times, but he is such a joy to have around the shelter and the friendliest little thing.” Charles moved closer into his space to bestow a little kiss to the dome of Professor’s head.

“What extra care would he need for adoption to make him comfortable?” he enquired, and was pleased to note the surprised widening of Charles’ eyes while he nonchalantly stroked a floppy brown ear.

“I-I’m not sure you’d find caring for him entirely possible my friend.”

“I think I’ll decide that for myself Charles.”

A challenging eyebrow quirked at him but blue eyes still held a spark of hope.

“You’re very headstrong aren’t you? Well there’s the simpler matter that he’ll need a carefully structured exercise and eating plan to ensure he doesn’t over tire himself and that he eats enough. You may find on walks, which will have to be slow, that his legs become too tired and will need to be carried to rest of the way-”

“I would hardly find carrying him a taxing job.”

“- _as well as_ more regular trips to a veterinary than a fully healthy dog would require. Then there is the more obviously problematic fact that he is one half of a pair.”

“So...two little fluff balls?”

“Not quite,” and was that a smirk adorning those plush lips? “Magnus!”

A deep rumble of a bark answered, and Erik turned to see a sleek black and brown monster of a creature lope quickly towards them. It gazed at him with determined eyes and there was a moment Erik truly believed this would be his death; trampled by a hell hound.

However, it ran a tight circle around Charles’ legs before coming to a sudden stop, eyes still trained untrustingly on him but allowing Charles to ruffle its straight, pointed ears.  Apparently Charles could tame the heart of any demon.[8]

“And that beast is Magnus I presume? You could look less pleased with yourself Charles.”

“I don’t know what you mean, this is just my face Erik. And yes, this is Professor’s companion Magnus. As you can see, he’s a bit larger than the little one you hold in your arm.”

An understatement if he’d ever heard one. Even sitting it could reach Charles’ waist, although pocket size as Charles was maybe that wasn’t so great an accomplishment. But he could appreciate its unwavering gaze, which would obviously make it an effective guard dog.

 

[ ](http://farm4.staticflickr.com/3673/9387718770_00629a32fa_z.jpg)

“He’s incredibly loyal once he decides to like you, right boy? He’s a Doberman Pinscher who was found just wandering alone. For a while we were worried his temperament would be too cold for him to coexist happily with any of the other dogs or even humans. Luckily he became detrimental to Professor’s happiness and recovery, encouraging him to eat and keeping him protected. Often on days out such as this he’ll carry little professor to a safe hide-away from grabby children and will bring him feathers or sticks he finds. He’s just a big softy really,” Charles knelt down to wrap his arms around the bulk of dog, “and we could never part them.”

The front paws on Erik’s chest began to gently push, tiny head turning back to look back at the Doberman until Erik gently deposited him to the ground. Magnus was quick to pull away from Charles’ arms and carefully inspect Professor for any harm he may have caused. The little one gave the fussing snout a loving lick, completely unworried by the rows of sharp teeth.

Erik would never have guessed that such a relationship could be formed by two animals such as these, that a close bond could be created outside of family when they obviously had not been raised together from birth. Still crouched down, Charles watched the two interact with the softest of smiles and Erik realised what they were witnessing _was_ family. Two beings could try to better each other’s lives just for the sake of a little happiness, and if Erik hadn’t thought this trip to the park was changing his life before it certainly was now.

“If Magnus learned to trust me.” He had to pause for a second, the magnitude of what he would be asking weighing on him, but only for a moment. “If he could grow to trust me, could I offer my home to both of them?”

“Oh, Erik.” That blinding smile turned on him again and he could appreciate everything it could offer. “Do you truly mean that? It wouldn’t be a small amount of work I can promise you now.”

“If you think it could work, I’d like to try.”

“Well...for a start, why don’t you come down here and see how Magnus would feel about a belly rub? He’s rather partial to them.”

With a gentle, coaxing hand Charles had Magnus on his back, legs in the air and stump of a tail thumping happily against the ground while Professor bestowed a multitude of happy kisses to his pointed ears.

“See, just like this.”

While the tail thumped a less enthusiastic beat as Erik cautiously rubbed the short fur of Magnus’ stomach it still felt like a perfect, life altering moment. Like the beginning of something worthwhile in his life, something he hadn’t known he’d wanted but with two sets of blue eyes proudly watching him and one beast of a creature shedding short hairs on the cuffs of his expensive suit jacket he knew he’d fight to gain.

A return to reality came in the form of one Emma Frost via rapid text messaging.[9]

_12:09 Where are you?_

_12:09 Your meeting with the mayor about that more eco-friendly and energy efficient skyscraper was meant to begin 2 minutes ago!_

_12:09 If you are dead in an alley I will find a way to make you suffer._

_12:10 Get here in the next 5 minutes or you will wish you had never been born with balls after what I’m going to do with them sugar._

Fuck.

“Is everything alright my friend?”

“I’m so sorry Charles, there’s somewhere I really have to be right now.” And verdammt now Charles was glancing away even as Professor pawed at his hand, as if he actually wanted to leave; everything he’d said about taking in these two a lie.

“I have a meeting I need to run for, but I’d still like to make this work,” he blurted out, and like the sun rising those eyes returned to him and that sudden weight lifted from his chest.

“In that case let me grab you a pamphlet, it has the address of our shelter, and we’ll look forward to seeing you soon Erik!”

He couldn’t resist giving floppy ears one more ruffle and gave Magnus a cautious pat on the head. His palm was licked for his efforts but he decided to take this as a victory instead of it being some form of retribution for almost letting Charles down.

For the third time in one day their fingers met as Charles handed him the pamphlet, and he decided it was another victory when this time Charles’ porcelain cheeks coloured a noticeable red.

“I do not go back on my promises Charles, I will be back to see them soon. I will make this work out.”

 

“Then you better leave now so you can come back sooner-Professors’ ears aren’t going to rub themselves!”

* * *

 

The shelter wasn’t far from their first meeting place, which stood to reason considering how many dogs they had brought out to the park. The walls were lined with enough posters of happy families surrounding their pets to make Erik blanch, but he would endure. He was here with a purpose and he would not let Charles, or those dogs, down. It had been two days to get to the weekend, and he only hoped they hadn’t lost faith in him yet.

The kid at the front desk looked fairly bored and sour, idly watching him with suspicion written across his face as he approached. Maybe if he tried to be polite he’d have an easier time getting to Charles? Erik attempted to put on a friendly smile.

“Woh dude stop! Wait, you’re shark guy aren’t you! So I guess you did show up, Raven is just gonna looove this.”

 “Shark guy.”

“Have you _seen_ your face in the mirror? O-oh wait sorry uh no don’t pull that face please don’t kill me-”

“I’m here to see Charles about Professor and Magnus.”

And just like that the brat’s face lost its fear and he had the audacity to try and glare up at him, as if he’d have any chance against Erik.

“Well we’ll see about that-RAVEN?”

From the side door behind the desk a pretty young blonde emerged, pouting her heavily made up face in the kid’s direction as she started to complain to ‘Alex’ about breaks before noticing the frantic way he was gesturing in Erik’s direction.

 

[ ](http://farm8.staticflickr.com/7291/9387718868_34ab3b866a_z.jpg)

And suddenly he found himself being dragged from the shelter by a clawed hand[10]  until they were standing just around the corner of it. He’d just about had enough of this.

“What exactly is your problem you little-”

“So you’re Erik hu? Maybe not as ‘dashing’ as Charles said but not as scary as Sean said either.”

Charles thought he was dashing?

“Ok there are some things that need to be said before you try and adopt those dogs from my brother, and don’t you try interrupting me. Got it?” And now he would have to be on his best behaviour if he wanted to stand any chance in front of Charles’ sibling, making sure to keep his expression neutral even as her eyes attempted to set him alight where he stood. In the back of his mind he noted that while still blue, they couldn’t hold a light to the searing shade of Charles’.

“You are not the first guy to come here, planning on adopting a dog just to impress my brother-and I’m pretty sure that’s what you’re here to do based on Sean’s report. You probably won’t be the last. He does that thing with his eyes where he convinces every guy in the vicinity that they want to bone him and ok great we get some adoptions from it but when they realise he isn’t interested we get those animals back.”

It seemed foolish to Erik now to have assumed he’d been the only one to fall prey to those eyes and lips and smile when they were obviously the rarest works of art and would be appreciated by all.

“Even that we can deal with. But not this time. You’ve gotten it into your head to adopt Charles’ _favourite_ dogs, you have him _so_ excited about finally finding ‘the perfect owner for them, he didn’t even know he was a dog person but it’ll be so wonderful’. But I have news for you buddy,” one talon prodded him none too gently in the chest, “If you bring those two dogs back you will break his heart because they _do_ need a loving home and not some douche who’s trying to make a pass at my brother alright?”

Erik took a second to process the information given to him, knowing if he made the wrong reply he may as well give up now and that would be Unacceptable. Except before he could try Raven decided to crumble his newfound dreams.

“He’s not single you know.”

And that.

That shouldn’t have hurt him the way it did.

At no point had Charles indicated otherwise, and in retrospect their meeting had been so brief why would he have told Erik, a total stranger, that information? He’d just been his beautiful and friendly self in the hope of matching up homeless dogs with a new owner. Erik had no right to assume anything. It should have changed everything. Except.

“I still want to try and give those dogs a home, regardless of any ulterior motives you assume I have. In a short period of time your brother made me realise that maybe I do want something more in my life- I have the circumstances that would allow me to give those dogs a happy life and maybe enrich my own in the process. So do you have a problem with me trying?”

All of those words were true, and if he couldn’t come home one day to exuberant curls and excited chatter he could enjoy floppy ears and stern barks. He’d come back to this shelter and smile with Charles and listen to him talk about the dog’s genetics and how best to make them happy until those dogs would be comfortable enough to come home with him and let him try and prove he could sacrifice his time for another living being. He’d bring them back to the shelter to visit Charles and it wouldn’t be enough but it would be something.

“Hu. I guess I don’t mind you trying to get along with Magnus then-good luck with that by the way. And you can try and chat up my brother if you want, he loves chess FYI he’s a total old man. Yeah I kinda lied about the not being single thing. Hey there Charles!”

Once again Erik’s world was off kilter. Raven waved at someone behind his back and there stood Charles, leaning against the wall and so lovely and bright against the grey of the autumn sky. He hadn’t worn his fingerless gloves and Erik found himself worrying about those fingers getting cold.

“Didn’t your break just end dear?”

“On my way back now, see you later!”

And then they were alone. Charles approached him slowly, his smile that of a more cautious variety than Erik had previously encountered.

“I’m very sorry about that. Over protective siblings.”[11]

Erik could see the hesitancy in those eyes, uncertain if Erik would be angry or if something had been assumed to be there and now it would turn out it hadn’t and it was all Erik could do to get words out of his dry throat.

“There’s chess sets in the park?”

 

“What a lovely idea! The dogs will need to try going on a walk with you and see how they behave and I’m sure Professor would enjoy the break.” Somehow he’d said the right thing and once again only joy and excitement radiated from that small body and Erik knew he’d do everything to keep it that way. Even submit himself to enthusiastic affection, slobbery kisses and lovingly shed fur.

* * *

 

Perhaps the most important thing that Erik Lehnsherr _does not do,_ is do things by halves. He is a strong believer in the fact that if you are going to dedicate yourself to something, you may as well do it to the best of your ability. This belief had seen the grant of a scholarship, the success of a small shop and the creation of a highly profitable business.

So when Erik Lehnsherr fell in love at first sight, having found himself distracted by a pretty face and then going on to realise maybe he _could_ get along with dogs, he did so whole heartedly and without any regrets. He knew this belief was right the first time he said “check mate”.  He knew he’d made the right choice the first time he watched a beast of a dog gently carry a floppy eared little thing around his apartment.  He had no regrets the first time in his life he confessed “I love you” and heard it in return.

He’d never been more glad for a walk in the park.

 

 

* * *

 

[1] He does not, in fact, do many things. A full and extensive list can be found posted outside the door to his office, courtesy of one Emma Frost for the good of mankind and Erik’s underlings, and includes but is in no way limited to:  Interns, ‘fun’ ties, Sebastian Shaw, the utterance of the before mentioned name, anyone with the audacity to describe themselves as ‘wacky’ and mornings without coffee.

[2] He knows it’s to blame. The universe knows why he deserves them.

[3] Raven had knitted them with a lot of love and even more frustration; anything that could be learnt slowly with patience can be achieved quickly through sheer will power and determination

[4] In some cases he had even scored tears, further verifying to everyone in his building that Erik had been spawned by some kind of demon.

[5] Under any other circumstances Erik would have been able to whole heartedly agree with that.

[6] Erik likes to think that in another life he could have rallied behind, or more likely led, a great cause. This may or may not be for the simple pleasure of sticking it to the man, but he is a believer in doing the right thing for the wrong reasons. Everybody, but mostly him, wins.

[7] There would not, in fact, have been space in his bookshelves for all the literature Charles owns on genetics and animal biology and care, let alone the rest of his extensive library. But it’s the thought that counts.

[8] Charles was yet to find a living creature he hadn’t been able to eventually enamour himself to. And he’d met Logan.

[9] Which may have been for the best, Erik will never know if he’d have recovered from the overload of _feelings_ had that moment remained uninterrupted for too long.

[10] He could have broken free but something in her expression suggested that would Not Be A Good Idea. He’d seen that face before on Emma one too many times.

[11] Raven took a lot of joy out of threatening any would be suitors, which had come in handy during Charles’ more vicarious university years. Charles was a way to friendly and trusting lush and she’d never stopped enjoying that look on a man’s face when threatened with high heel stilettos. 

**Author's Note:**

> All information about dogs/genetics was from research I carried out for this fic so sorry if it is wrong! I tried? I think my cat knew I was writing about dogs, he was vying for attention the whole time I was writing ^w^


End file.
